Malentendus
by Black Avalon
Summary: Royz, Yaoi, OS, Kuina x Subaru. Subaru rentre de chez lui et la vision qu'il as de son amant lui fait penser qu'il n'aurait peut être jamais du rentrer...


**Base: Royz + Shoya (Diaura)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance**

**Paring: Subaru x Kuina / Koudai x Kazuki**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Ils ne m'apartiennent malheureusement pas. (mais heureusement pour eux)**

**Warning: Yaoi mais rien de bien méchant.**

**note de l'auteur: J'avais écrit ce One-Shot il y a quelque temps mais je ne le met en ligne que maintenant. Sinon j'ai fait des efforts dans l'orthographe mais je pense qu'il en reste encore quelque unes.**

**ENJOY!**

**Malentendus**

****  
><strong>PDV : Subaru <strong>:

J'avais passé la nuit chez Koudai Pour essayer de l'aider à régler ses problèmes de couple avec Kazuki. Ces deux la c'étaient engueuler à propos d une histoire de jalousie qui s était avéré être en fait un gros malentendu de la part de Koudai. Mais comme c'est deux tête de mules qui veulent absolument avoir raison les faire se parler autrement qu'en criant à été assez compliqué et long! Tellement long que je m'étais endormis chez eux. Heureusement qu'hier j'avais pensé a envoyer un message pour rassurer Kuina et le prévenir que rentrerais probablement tard mais je ne pensais pas que je rentrerais le lendemain matin ! Je commençais déjà à m'imaginer le savon que Kuina allais me passer, il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour l'adoucir sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la tête. Je marchais à toute allure dans les rues de Tokyo pour regagner notre appartement le plus vite possible, malheureusement même relativement tôt dans la journée les rues étaient bondées et mon allure s'en ressentait. Enfin après quelque minute j'arrivais devant la porte de notre appartement. En entrant j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je me dirigeais vers celle ci et ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'étais pas mon Kuina sous la douche mais Tomoya je refermais la porte rapidement mais encore sous le choc et je me dirigeais vers notre chambre. Et en entrant je vis Kuina dans notre lit la couette lui cachant seulement le bas de son corps. Je poussai un cri non contrôlé qui eu pour effet de le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Il me fixa dans les yeux

Kuina_Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

Nan mais j'y crois pas il ose faire comme si rien ne s'étais passé.

Subaru_CONNARD !

Je partis en courant et me dirigea vers la salle de répet et me réfugia dans le canapé. Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le croire. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et moi, bien sur je le croyais. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je ne veux plus le voir. Koudai et Kazuki entrent dans la salle, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant mon état. Kayuki vint s'assoir à mes cotés.

Kazuki_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Subaru_C'est... c'est Kuina

J'éclatai en sanglot et Kazuki me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me consolé. Koudain se rapprocha et me regarda avec un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

Kazuki_Qu'est ce qu'il a Kuina ?

Subaru_Il... il m'a ….

Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge, ils me faisaient trop mal.

Subaru_Il m'as trompé.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Kazuki resserra un peu plus son emprise autour de moi. Et c'est à ce moment que Kuina et Tomoya ont choisit d'arrivé. Je me relève soudainement et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche, avant de sortir de la salle en bousculant au passage Tomoya qui baissa les yeux a mon passage et Kuina m'attrapa le bras pour m'obligé a le regardé mais je me dégageais et repartis.

Subaru_ Lâche moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Kuina_Suba écoute moi au moins !

Subaru_NON est ce qu'au moins tu peux respecter ça !

J'accélérais le pas et lui cria avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Subaru_Et ne remet pas les pieds à l'appart ce soir !

Je sortis dans la rue sans prendre le temps d'aller recherché ma veste.

**PDV : Kuina :**

C'est pas possible ce qu'il m'énerve quand il ne me laisse pas m'expliqué. Je retourne dans la salle de répétition et m'assoie sur le canapé. Tomoya est assis sur l'accoudoir la tête baissé. Kazuki se tenait juste devant moi les bras croisés.

Kazuki_Bon alors tu vas nous expliqué ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! Sérieusement comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?

Kuina_Mais je ne lui ais rien fait ! Il a cru que je l'ai trompé ce n'est pas pareil.

Kazuki_Nan mais il ne peut pas se faire des idées pour un rien !

Kuina_Si et puis... Oh merde tu sais quoi Tomoya explique leur moi je vais le voir !

Koudai_Quoi ! Avec Tomoya en plus !

Kazuki_Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, il t'a demandé de le laissé seul.

Tomoya avait redressé la tête en entendant koudai. Pendant que je quittais la salle.

Tomoya_Mais nan je vous le jure il ne c'est rien passé !

Désolé Omoya il va falloir que tu te débrouille tous seul. J'arrive devant notre appartement, J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermé, je toque et attend qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Le bruit de la serrure se fait entendre et j'aperçois sa tête dans l'encadrure de la porte mais il referme immédiatement la porte sur moi, j'essaie de la bloquer avec ma jambe mais il la referme trop violement me provoquant une immense douleur.

Kuina_Putain mon genoux.

Subaru_Bien fait ! Je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas venir !

Kuina_Et je voulais t'expliquer !

Il essaya de refermer la porte de toutes ses forces.

Kuina_Je t'aime Suba crois moi s'il te plait.

Subaru_* les larmes aux yeux * Nan arrête tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait !

Finalement il réussi à refermé la porte. Je l'entendis se laisser glisser le long de la porte et se mettre à pleurer. Arrête Subaru s'il te plait tu me fais mal et tu te fais mal.

Kuina_Suba je t'aime quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu crois je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Je tournais les talons et repartis.

Je me réveillais le lendemain sur le canapé de la salle de répèt. J'attendais que tous le monde arrivent en espérant que Subaru arrive en premier. Mais ce fut Koudai et Kazuki qui arrivèrent suivit par Tomoya puis un peu après par Subaru. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et avait l'air en colère.

Subaru_Bon on commence et toi tu ne m'adresse pas la parole de toute la répèt. Dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Tomoya baisse la tête un peu gêné. Kazuki et Koudai prennent leurs instruments l'air exaspéré. J'attrape ma guitare et nous commençons à jouer, au bout de quelque heure nous faisant une pause. Subaru part pour fumer et je me laisse tomber sur un des amplis.

**PDV : Subaru :**

Je n'en peux plus j'ai envie de partir pour ne plus le voir. Je marche dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide sans regarder ou je vais tant et si bien que je fini par rentrer dans une personne, je relève les yeux et reconnaît Shoya.

Subaru_excuse moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Shoya_C'est pas grave. Est ce que tu aurais vu Tomoya ?

J'entendis des pas dans mon dos.

Tomoya_Je suis la mais toi qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Eh ben il n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux de le voir. Shoya s'avança vers Tomoya.

Shoya_Mon amour je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du te parlé comme ça je suis désolé revient chez nous tu me manque trop.

J'ouvris de grand yeux de surprise, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient en couple tous les deux. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, et puis ça voudrais dire que Tomoya a lui aussi trompé Shoya. Une multitude de version se bousculait dans ma tête. Kuina arriva peut après, je ne savais même plus quoi faire j'étais resté sur place. Il se plaça devant moi et me plaqua contre le mur, tenant mes poignet de chaque coté de mon visage pour m'empêché de bougé.

Kuina_Maintenant tu vas m'écouté ! Il ne c'est rien passé entre Tomoya et moi ! Il s'est enguelé avec Shoya et comme tu étais avec Koudai et Kazuki je lui ais dit de venir à la maison. Mais on a rien fais je t'aime Subaru et je sais que je te l'ai dit hier et que tu m'as entendu, parce que moi je t'ai entendu pleurer. Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait mal de te voir pleuré de croire que tu me haïssais, de savoir que tu pensais que je t'avais trompé ! C'est faux et je t'aime plus que tout et c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer.

J'étais touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire, l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur mes poignets s'amoindrirent et je baissais la tête. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à le regarder nos lèvres vinrent se rencontré, je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour sentir son corps encore plus proche du mien. Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé ça de lui. Sans m'en rendre comte je nous ais fait du mal à touts les deux. Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air, nous nous regardons en souriant comme au début de notre histoire. Nous tournons la tête et sourions tout les deux, Tomoya avait fini par accepté les excuses de Shoya qui était en train de l'embrassé langoureusement, lui tenant les poignets pour qu'il ne résiste pas. J'aperçus à l'entré de la salle de répèt Kazuki était dans les bras de Koudai.

**Note de l'auteur: Et oui encore une fin bien guimauve mais je ne sais pas pourquoi en ce moment je n'arrive pas a faire de fin un peu plus dramatique. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimez bla bla bla review bla bla bla.**

**Miyu**


End file.
